


The Dom

by QuantumChickpea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, BDSM, Collar, F/M, Post Reveal, Vibrator, adrienette - Freeform, domadrien, married, submarinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 05:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumChickpea/pseuds/QuantumChickpea
Summary: Random bdsm sin drabble between a married Marinette and Adrien.





	The Dom

“Can I wear my collar?” Marinette looked over at Adrien, who at the time was busy reading a novel. 

His glasses were sliding down the bridge of his nose as he turned the page. “You can always wear it and lay beside me.” 

Marinette got up and grabbed her collar from his top drawer of his dresser and fastened it around her neck. She tightened the black leather collar until it was just snug. She immediately fell into her headspace and crawled back onto the bed. She looked down at him as the metal ring jingled. 

“So… am I supposed to do this?” Adrien peered over at her and hooked his finger into the metal ring and yanked her down into a kiss. She gasped and moaned against his soft lips and he chuckled, breaking the kiss . 

“Yes.” Marinette sighed and stayed on her hands and knees. 

Adrien closed his novel, took off his glasses, and set them both on the black nightstand beside him. He got up and kneeled behind her. Adrien ran his hands up the sides of her thighs and hooked his fingers into the band of her pink pajama pants. He slowly slid them down and she whimpered with anticipation. Adrien left them at her knees to where she couldn’t spread them all the way. “Huh… you’re pretty restrained like that huh?” 

Marinette could only whimper sounds at him as he smirked, taking in her rounded bottom and how her red lace panties contoured around her cheeks and up to her lower back. He ran his hand up her spine and grabbed the collar, tugging on it. She moaned and he enjoyed her reactions to him. “You know, there isn’t much space in this. Are you sure you won’t asphyxiate?”

“I’m fine.” Marinette licked her lips as he let his fingers slide out from under the leather. 

Adrien ran his hands back down her spine and ran his nails along the inner curve of her cheeks and spread them slightly. She moaned and jumped with a gasp when he gave her inner curves a light smack; before, he ran his hand gently over the area that he had spanked. She let out a moan and bit into the pillow as she got down on her elbows. He raked his nails along her inner curves again. She mewled as he spanked her again and slid his slender fingers along her wet folds. “You’re so wet for me already.” 

He reached up and unfastened her collar, letting it fall to the bed with a gentle ring. Adrien hooked his finger into the strip of fabric between her folds and pulled them away from her, circling her clit with his fingers. She moaned and stayed still for him as he teased her. Adrien yanked them down to join her pajama pants. 

“Why’d you take off my collar?” Marinette felt naked without it. She loved how it made her feel. Where it put her. 

“I was worried you couldn’t breathe.” Adrien ran his hand along her inner curves again and gave it a smack, causing her to whimper as she anticipated another spank that never came.  She craved it and wanted it with every fiber of her being, but he was drawing it out. Getting her wetter by the moment. But her mind and eyes kept wandering to her collar laying on the bed. How she wished it was on her. How it added to what he was doing. How she needed it. Craved it. Obsessed over it. She shook her head to bring herself back.

“I was fine.” Marinette finally spoke and he grabbed her hips yanking her onto her knees. He touched her sides, making her sit back on her heels with a straight posture. Adrien grabbed her collar and held it out. He brought it over her head and put it against her neck. Marinette lifted her hair for him and he fastened it around her neck. 

Adrien ran his hands down her neck, to her collar bones, to her breasts, and cupped them in his hands. He smirked at her small gasps and soft mewls as he ran his hands up her back to unhook the clasp of her bra, beneath her thin black shirt. He slid her bra straps down her arms and she took her arms out for him, letting her bra fall loose. Marinette moaned as he groped her breasts through her clothing. He slid his hands back down and pushed her forwards to gently get back on her elbows and knees. She pulled her bra from her shirt as he pulled his tight black boxers down his thighs and freed himself. He held his swollen cock and put it between her thighs, teasing her entrance with his soft tip. Marinette whimpered as she pressed herself towards him. He touched her hips and slowly entered her with short thrusts. She tried to spread her thighs wider, but she couldn’t. 

Adrien pulled away and slid her pajama pants and panties off one of her legs, so he could slide in easier. She was too tight and he couldn’t handle it anymore. He needed to be inside her. Needed to feel her warm walls caress him. He ran his hand along her inner curve and spanked her again, sending a vibration up to her swollen clit and she moaned into the pillow. He ran his fingers between her folds and along her clit. She softly mewled and hummed as he got her ready for him. He slowly entered her again and gripped her hips, feeling her pussy coat him in her arousal. She moaned as he gripped her hips and sped up his pace. He panted behind her and quietly moaned beneath his breath as he pumped into her harder. 

She moaned louder as he fucked her harder and harder with each thrust. She curled her fingers around the pillow and brought her other hand between her thighs to tease her own clit. Marinette cried out and ran slow circles on her swollen bud before she sped up her pace, matching Adrien’s. 

Adrien dug his nails into her hips and thrust harder, moaning until he was close. He brought her to the edge and back over and over again, making her thighs tremble. Marinette whimpered and begged for release. He suddenly pulled out as he felt her swell around his thick cock. She arched her back more as he walked over to get her vibrator. He came back and set it beside her hand. She took it and pushed the button to turn it on, placing it over her clit and softly moaning as she ran it up and down along her sex.

Adrien laid beside her and ran his fingers along her folds and circled her second tight hole with his finger, causing her to cry out. He slid his finger down to her entrance and teased it, causing her to cry out and cum hard. 

Marinette looked over at him with satisfied blue eyes. “Don’t you want to cum?” 

“I’m fine. I’m just glad you did.” Adrien smiled at her and she worried her bottom lip. 

“But what about you?” Marinette felt bad getting off, while he hadn’t. 

“Alright. Let’s go missionary.” Adrien instructed and Marinette laid on her back. 

He spread her thighs and got between them, entering her swollen raw sex. Marinette moaned as he slowly rolled his hips and sank into her. It stung and she enjoyed how the pain mixed with her pleasure as he stretched her open. 

Adrien panted and watched her as he began to thrust harder. She gripped his biceps and moaned as he sped up, forgetting about anything but where his cock was at. The feel of her walls tightening around him and the sounds fluttering from her pink lips. 

He suddenly pulled out and stroked his cock, spilling his cum onto her stomach. Marinette gasped and watched him, catching her breath as he let out the breath of air that he had been holding onto.  Adrien got up and walked into their bathroom to get something to clean her up with. He came back with tissues and took care of her. He left to throw them away for her.

Her legs were wobbly as she took off her collar, put it away, and got redressed. 

“I’m going to bed. I have an early photoshoot in the morning.” Adrien wrapped his arms around her. “Night.”

“Good night, Adrien.” She kissed him on the lips with a smile and slipped back out to go work on a dress that she had been sewing. 

She was lost in sewing the hem when Adrien suddenly appeared behind her. He ran his hand between her thighs and caressed her sex through her pajama pants and she gasped.

“You okay? I felt bad. You were really swelling up.” Adrien softly spoke behind her shoulder. 

Marinette nodded and stopped sewing for a moment. “Yeah, I’m fine. I’m a little sore, but it’s not that bad. It still feels like you’re in me.” Marinette giggled with a blush.

“You were really swelling up at the end. I just felt guilty.” Adrien kissed her on the cheek. “I’m going back to bed. Night.” 

“Night.” Marinette smiled at him and went back to working on her dress. 

 

**Song I mostly wrote to:[Normal by Sasha Sloan](https://youtu.be/PpCs4UwkhH8)**


End file.
